wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XII
Gdy pan Jan Skrzetuski ze stryjecznym Stanisławem i panem Zagłobą po uciążliwej drodze z puszczy przybyli wreszcie do Upity, pan Michał Wołodyjowski mało nie oszalał z radości, zwłaszcza że dawno już nie miał o nich żadnej wieści, o Janie zaś myślał, że znajduje się z chorągwią królewską, której porucznikował, na Ukrainie u hetmanów. Brał ich też z kolei w ramiona i wyściskawszy, znowu ściskał i ręce zacierał; a gdy mu powiedzieli, że pod Radziwiłłem chcą służyć, uradował się jeszcze bardziej na myśl, że nieprędko się rozłączą. — Chwała Bogu, że do kupy się zbieramy, starzy zbarażczykowie — mówił. — Człowiek i do wojny większą ma ochotę, gdy czuje konfidentów koło siebie. — To była moja myśl — rzekł pan Zagłoba — bo oni do króla chcieli lecieć... Ale ja powiedziałem: A czemu to nie mamy sobie z panem Michałem starych czasów przypomnieć? Jeśli nam Bóg tak poszczęści, jak z Kozakami i Tatarami szczęścił, to niejednego Szweda wkrótce mieć będziem na sumieniu. — Bóg waści natchnął tą myślą! — rzekł pan Michał. — Ale to mi dziwno — rzekł Jan — żeście o Ujściu i o wojnie już wiedzieli. Stanisław ostatnim końskim tchem do mnie przyjechał, a my tak samo tu jechali myśląc, że pierwsi będziem nieszczęście zwiastować. — Musiała przez Żydów wieść tutaj przyjść — rzekł Zagłoba — bo oni zawsze wszystko najpierwsi wiedzą i taka między nimi korespondencja, że jak któren rano kichnie w Wielkopolsce, to już wieczorem mówią mu na Żmudzi i na Ukrainie: "Na zdrowie!" — Nie wiem, jak to było, ale od dwóch dni wiemy — rzekł pan Michał i konsternacja tu okrutna... Pierwszego dnia jeszcześmy nie bardzo wierzyli, ale drugiego już nikt nie negował... Co więcej wam powiem: jeszcze wojny nie było, a rzekłbyś, ptaki o niej śpiewały w powietrzu, bo wszyscy naraz i bez powodu poczęli o niej gadać. Nasz książę wojewoda musiał się też jej spodziewać i coś przed innymi wiedzieć, bo się kręcił jak mucha w ukropie i w ostatnich czasach do Kiejdan przyleciał. Zaciągi od dwóch miesięcy z jego rozkazu czyniono. Zaciągałem ja, Stankiewicz i niejaki Kmicic, chorąży orszański, któren jako słyszałem, już gotowiuśką chorągiew do Kiejdan odprowadził. Ten się najpierwej z nas wszystkich uwinął... — Znasz że ty, Michale, dobrze księcia wojewodę wileńskiego? — pytał Jan. — Jak go nie mam znać, kiedym całą wojnę teraźniejszą pod jego komendą odbywał. — Co wiesz o jego zamysłach? Zacny to pan? — Wojownik jest doskonały; kto wie, czy po śmierci księcia Jeremiego w Rzeczypospolitej nie największy... Pobili go, prawda, teraz, ale miał sześć tysięcy wojska na ośmdziesiąt... Pan podskarbi i pan wojewoda witebski okrutnie go za to potępiają mówiąc, iż przez pychę to z tak małą siłą się porwał na ową niezmierną potęgę, ażeby się z nimi wiktorią nie dzielić. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, jak było... Ale stawał mężnie i sam życia nie szczędził... A ja, którym na wszystko patrzył, tyle tylko powiem, iż gdyby miał dosyć wojska i pieniędzy, noga nieprzyjacielska by z tego kraju nie uszła. Tak myślę, że szczerze on się teraz weźmie do Szwedów i pewno ich tu nie będziem czekać, ale do Inflant ruszymy. — Z czegoż to suponujesz? — Z dwóch powodów: raz, że książę będzie chciał reputację swą, nieco po cybichowskiej bitwie zachwianą, poprawić, a po wtóre, że wojnę kocha... — Tak jest — rzekł Zagłoba — znam ja go z dawna, bośmy razem w szkołach byli i pensa za niego odrabiałem. Zawsze się kochał w wojnie i dlatego lubił ze mną lepiej niż z innymi kompanię trzymać, bom ja także wolał konia i dzidkę niż łacinę. — Z pewnością, że to nie wojewoda poznański, z pewnością, że to zgoła inny człowiek — rzekł pan Stanisław Skrzetuski. Wołodyjowski począł go wypytywać o wszystko, co się pod Ujściem zdarzyło, i za czuprynę się targał słuchając opowiadania; wreszcie, gdy pan Stanisław skończył, rzekł: — Masz waszmość słuszność! Nasz Radziwiłł do takich rzeczy niezdolny. Pyszny on jak diabeł i zdaje mu się, że w całym świecie większego rodu od radziwiłłowskiego nie ma, prawda! Oporu on nie znosi, prawda-i na pana podskarbiego Gosiewskiego, zacnego człeka, o to zagniewan, że ten nie skacze, jak mu Radziwiłły zagrają. Na króla jegomości także krzyw, że mu buławy wielkiej litewskiej dość prędko nie dał... Wszystko to prawda, jak i to, że woli w bezecnych błędach kalwińskich żyć niż do prawdziwej wiary się nawrócić; że katolików, gdzie może, ciśnie; że zbory heretykom stawia... Ale za to przysięgnę, że wolałby ostatnią kroplę swojej pysznej krwi wytoczyć niż taką kapitulację, jak pod Ujściem, podpisać... Będziem mieli wojny w bród, bo nie skryba, ale wojownik będzie nam hetmanił. — W to mi graj! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Niczego więcej nie chcemy. Pan Opaliński skryba, i zaraz się pokazało, do czego zdatny... Najpodlejszy to gatunek ludzi! Każdy z nich niech jeno pióro z kupra gęsi wyciągnie, to zaraz myśli, że wszystkie rozumy pojadł... i taki syn innym przymawia, a jak przyjdzie do szabli, to go nie masz. Sam za młodu rytmy układałem, żeby białogłowskie serca kaptować, i byłbym pana Kochanowskiego w kozi róg z jego fraszkami zapędził, ale potem żołnierska natura wzięła górę. — Przy tym jeszcze i to wam powiem — rzekł Wołodyjowski -że skoro się tu szlachta ruszy, to się kupa ludzi zbierze, byle pieniędzy nie zabrakło, bo to rzecz najważniejsza. — Na Boga, nie chcę pospolitaków! — zakrzyknął pan Stanisław. — Jan i jegomość pan Zagłoba znają już mój sentyment, a waszmości powiem, że wolę być ciurą w regularnej chorągwi niż hetmanem nad całym pospolitym ruszeniem. — Tutejszy lud mężny — odrzekł pan Wołodyjowski — i bardzo sprawny. Mam tego przykład z mego zaciągu. Nie mogłem pomieścić wszystkich, którzy się garnęli, a między tymi, których przyjąłem, nie masz i jednego takiego, co by poprzednio nie służył. Pokażę waściom tę chorągiewkę i upewniam, że gdybyście nie wiedzieli ode mnie, to byście nie poznali, że to nie starzy żołnierze. Każden bity i kuty w ogniu jak stara podkowa, a w szyku stoją jako triarii rzymscy. Nie pójdzie z nimi tak łatwo Szwedom jak pod Ujściem z Wielkopolanami. — Mam nadzieję, że to Bóg wszystko jeszcze odmieni — rzekł Skrzetuski. — Mówią, że Szwedzi dobrzy pachołkowie, ale przecie nigdy nie mogli naszym wojskom komputowym wytrzymać. Biliśmy ich zawsze — to już wypróbowana rzecz — biliśmy ich nawet wtedy, gdy im przywodził największy wojownik, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieli. — Co prawda, to okrutniem ciekawy, co też umieją — odpowiedział pan Wołodyjowski — i gdyby nie to, że dwie inne wojny jednocześnie ojczyznę gnębią, wcale bym się o tę szwedzką nie rozgniewał. Próbowaliśmy i Turków, i Tatarów, i Kozaków, i Bóg wie nie kogo — godzi się teraz Szwedów popróbować. W Koronie z tvm tylko może być kłopot, że wszystkie wojska z hetmanami na Ukrainie zajęte. Ale tu, widzę już, co się stanie. Oto książę wojewoda dotychczasową wojnę panu podskarbiemu Gosiewskiemu, hetmanowi polnemu, zostawi, a sam się Szwedami szczerze zajmie. Ciężko będzie, prawda! Wszelako miejmy nadzieję, że Pan Bóg pomoże. — Jedźmy tedy nie mieszkając do Kiejdan! — rzekł pan Stanisław. — Dostałem też rozkaz, żeby chorągiew mieć w pogotowiu, a samemu się, w trzech dniach w Kiejdanach stawić — odpowiedział pan Michał. — Ale muszę też waściom ten ostatni rozkaz pokazać, bo już z niego znaczno, że tam książę wojewoda myśli o Szwedach. To rzekłszy pan Wołodyjowski otworzył kluczem sepecik stojący pod oknem na ławie, wydobył z niego papier złożony na dwoje i rozwinąwszy począł czytać : "Mości panie Wołodyjowski, pułkowniku! Z wielką radością odczytaliśmy raport Waszmości, że chorągiew już na nogach i w każdej chwili może w pochód ruszyć. Trzymaj ją Waćpan w czujności i pogotowiu, bo przychodzą tak ciężkie czasy, jakich jeszcze nie bywało, sam zaś przybywaj jak najspieszniej do Kiejdan, gdzie go niecierpliwie oczekiwać będziemy. Gdyby Waszmości dochodziły jakie wieści -tym nie wierz, aż wszystko z naszych ust usłyszysz. Postąpimy tak, jak nam Bóg i sumienie nakazuje, bez uwagi na to, co złość i nieżyczliwość ludzka może na nas wymyślić. Ale zarazem cieszymy się, iż nadchodzą takie terminy, w których pokaże się dowodnie, kto jest szczerym i prawdziwym przyjacielem radziwiłłowskiego domu i kto nawet in rebus adversiss służyć mu gotów. Kmicic, Niewiarowski i Stankiewicz przyprowadzili tu już swoje chorągwie; waszmościna niech w Upicie zostanie, bo tam może być potrzebna, a może przyjdzie wam ruszyć na Podlasie pod komendą brata mojego stryjecznego, jaśnie oświeconego księcia Bogusława, koniuszego litewskiego, który tam znaczną partię naszych sił ma pod sobą. O tym wszystkim dowiesz się dokładnie z ust naszych -tymczasem zaś polecamy wierności waszej pilne rozkazów spełnienie i oczekujemy cię w Kiejdanach. Janusz Radziwiłł, książę na Birżach i Dubinkach, wojewoda wileński, hetman w. litewski." — Tak jest! widoczna już z tego listu nowa wojna ! — rzekł Zagłoba. — A że książę pisze, iż postąpi, jak mu Bóg i sumienie nakazuje, to znaczy, że będzie bił Szweda — dodał pan Stanisław. — Dziwno mi tylko to — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski — że pisze o wierności dla radziwiłłowskiego domu, nie dla ojczyzny, która więcej od Radziwiłłów znaczy i pilniejszego ratunku potrzebuje. — To taka ich pańska maniera — odparł Wołodyjowski — choć i mnie się to zaraz nie spodobało, boć i ja ojczyźnie, nie Radziwiłłom służę. — A kiedyś ten list odebrał? — pytał Jan. — Dziś rano i właśnie po południu chciałem ruszyć. Wy się przez ten wieczór wywczasujecie po podróży, a ja jutro pewnie wrócę i zaraz z chorągwią ruszymy, gdzie nam każą. — Może na Podlasie? — rzekł Zagłoba. — Do księcia koniuszego! — powtórzył pan Stanisław. — Książę koniuszy Bogusław także teraz w Kiejdanach — odparł Wołodyjowski. — Ciekawa to persona i pilnie mu się przypatrujcie. Wojownik wielki i rycerz jeszcze większy, ale nie masz w nim za grosz Polaka. Z cudzoziemska się nosi i po niemiecku albo zgoła po francusku gada, jakoby kto orzechy gryzł, której mowy godzinę możesz słuchać i nic nie wyrozumiesz. — Książę Bogusław pod Beresteczkiem pięknie sobie poczynał — rzekł Zagłoba — i poczet piękny niemieckiej piechoty wystawił. — Ci, co go bliżej znają, nie bardzo go chwalą — mówił dalej Wołodyjowski — bo się jeno w Niemcach i Francuzach kocha, co nie może inaczej być, gdyż się z Niemkini rodzi, elektorówny brandenburskiej, za którą ojciec jego nieboszczyk nie tylko że wiana żadnego nie wziął, ale jak to widać — u tych książątek chuda fara, jeszcze dopłacić musiał. Ale Radziwiłłom chodzi o to, by w Rzeszy Niemieckiej, której są książętami, suffragiamieli, i dlatego radzi z Niemcami się łączą. Powiadał mi o tym pan Sakowicz, dawny sługa księcia Bogusława, któremu ten starostwo oszmiańskie puścił. On i pan Niewiarowski, pułkownik, bywali z księciem Bogusławem za granicą po różnych zamorskich krajach i zawsze mu za świadków do pojedynków sługiwali. — Tyleż to on pojedynków odbywał? — pytał Zagłoba. — Ile ma włosów na głowie! Różnych on tam książąt i grafów zagranicznych, francuskich i niemieckich, siła poszczerbił, bo to, mówią, człek bardzo zapalczywy a mężny i o lada słowo na pole wyzywa. Pan Stanisław Skrzetuski rozbudził się z zamyślenia i rzekł: — Słyszałem i ja o księciu Bogusławie, bo to od nas do elektora niedaleko, u którego on ciągle przesiaduje. Pamiętam i to jeszcze, co ojciec wspominał, że jak się rodzic księcia Bogusława z elektorówną żenił, to ludzie sarkali, że tak wielki dom jak radziwiłłowski z obcymi się łączy, ale bogdajże lepiej się stało, gdyż teraz elektor, jako radziwiłłowski koligat, tym życzliwszy powinien być Rzeczypospolitej, a od niego teraz siła zależy. To, co waszmość powiadasz, że u nich chuda fara, to tak nie jest. Pewnie, że gdyby kto Radziwiłłów wszystkich sprzedał, to by za nich elektora z całym księstwem kupił, ale dzisiejszy kurfirst Fryderyk Wilhelm zebrał już niemało grosza i ma dwadzieścia tysięcy wojska bardzo porządnego, z którym śmiało mógłby się Szwedom zastawić, co jako lennik Rzeczypospolitej powinien uczynić, jeśli Boga ma w sercu i pamięta wszystkie dobrodziejstwa, które Rzeczpospolita jego domowi świadczyła. — Zali on to uczyni? — pytał Jan. — Czarna byłaby to niewdzięczność i wiarołomstwo z jego strony, gdyby inaczej postąpił! — odparł Stanisław. — Ciężko to na wdzięczność cudzą liczyć, a zwłaszcza na heretycką — rzekł pan Zagłoba. — Pamiętam jeszcze wyrostkiem tego waszego kurfirsta, zawsze to mruk był, rzekłbyś: ciągle słuchał, co mu diabeł do ucha szepce. Powiedziałem mu to w oczy, gdyśmy z panem Koniecpolskim nieboszczykiem w Prusach byli. Taki on luter, jak i król szwedzki. Daj Boże, żeby się jeszcze ze sobą przeciw Rzeczypospolitej nie sprzymierzyli... — Wiesz co, Michale? — rzekł nagle Jan. — Nie będę dziś wypoczywał, ale pojadę z tobą do Kiejdan. Teraz nocami lepiej jechać, bo we dnie upał, a pilno mi już wyjść z niepewności. Na wypoczynek będzie czas, bo pewnie książę jutro jeszcze nie ruszy. — Tym bardziej że chorągiew kazał w Upicie zatrzymać — odrzekł pan Michał. — Dobrze mówicie! — zawołał pan Zagłoba — pojadę i ja! — To jedźmy wszyscy razem — dodał Stanisław. — Akurat na jutro rano będziemy w Kiejdanach — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski — a w drodze i na kulbakach można się słodko przedrzemać. We dwie godzin później, podjadłszy i podpiwszy nieco, ruszyli rycerze w podróż i jeszcze przed zachodem słońca stanęli w Krakinowie. Przez drogę opowiadał im pan Michał o okolicy, o sławnej szlachcie laudańskiej, o Kmicicu i o wszystkim, co się od pewnego czasu darzyło. Przyznał się i do afektu swego dla panny Billewiczówny, nieszczęśliwego jak zwykle. — Cała rzecz, że wojna bliska — mówił — bo inaczej srodze bym się martwił, gdyż czasem myślę, że takie to już moje nieszczęście i że chyba przyjdzie mi i umrzeć w kawalerskim stanie. — Nie stanie ci się krzywda — rzekł pan Zagłoba — bo zacny to jest stan i Bogu miły. Umyśliłem też trwać w nim do końca życia. Czasem i żal, że nie będzie komu sławy i imienia przekazać, bo chociaż miłuję dzieci Jana jak swoje, wszelako Skrzetuscy to nie Zagłobowie. — O niecnoto! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. -Takeś się waćpan wcześnie z tym postanowieniem wybrał, jak wilk, któren ślubował owiec nie dusić, gdy mu wszystkie zęby wypadły. — A nieprawda! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Nie tak to dawno, panie Michale, jakeśmy ze sobą na elekcji w Warszawie byli. Za kimże się wszystkie podwiki oglądały, jeśli nie za mną?... Pamiętasz, jakeś to narzekał, że na ciebie żadna i nie spojrzy? Ale jeśli taką masz ochotę do stanu małżeńskiego, to się nie martw. Przyjdzie i twoja kolej. Na nic tu szukanie i właśnie wtedy znajdziesz, kiedy nie będziesz szukał. Teraz czasy wojenne i siła zacnych kawalerów co rok ginie. Niech jeno jeszcze i ta szwedzka wojna potrwa, to dziewki do reszty stanieją i będziemy je na tuziny na jarmarkach kupowali. — Może i mnie zginąć przyjdzie — rzekł pan Michał. — Dość mam tego kołatania się po świecie. Nigdy waściom tego nie zdołam wypowiedzieć, jak zacna jest i urodziwa panna ta Billewiczówna. Byłby ją człowiek miłował i hołubił jakby co najlepszego... Nie! musieli diabli przynieść tego Kmicica... Chyba on jej coś zadał, nie może inaczej być, bo gdyby nie to, pewnie by mnie nie przepędziła. Ot, patrzcie! Właśnie tam zza górki Wodokty widać, ale w domu nie masz nikogo, bo ona pojechała Bóg wie gdzie... Moje to byłoby schronisko; niechbym był tu żywota dokonał...Niedźwiedź ma swój barłóg, wilk swoją jamę, a ja, ot! jeno tę szkapę i tę kulbakę, na której siedzę... — To widzę, że cię jak cierń zakłuła? — rzekł pan Zagłoba. — Pewnie, że jak sobie wspomnę albo, mimo przejeżdżając, Wodokty zobaczę, to mi jeszcze żal... Chciałem klin klinem wybić i pojechałem do pana Schyllinga, który ma córkę bardzo urodziwą. Raz ją w drodze z daleka widziałem i okrutnie mi w oko wpadła. Pojechałem tedy — i cóż waćpaństwo powiecie? — ojcam w domu nie zastał, a panna Kachna myślała, że to nie pan Wołodyjowski, tylko pachołek pana Wołodyjowskiego przyjechał... Takem ten afront wziął do serca, żem się tam więcej nie pokazał. Zagłoba począł się śmiać. — Bodajże cię, panie Michale! Cała rzecz w tym, żebyś znalazł żonę tak nikczemnej urody, jak sam jesteś. A gdzie się to ona bestyjka podziała, co to przy księżnie Wiśniowieckiej respektową była, z którą to nieboszczyk pan Podbipięta — Panie, świeć nad jego duszą — miał się żenić? Ta miała urodę w sam raz dla ciebie, bo istna to była pestka, choć jej się oczy okrutnie świeciły. — To Anusia Borzobohata-Krasieńska — rzekł pan Jan Skrzetuski. — Wszyscyśmy się w niej swego czasu kochali i Michał także. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, co się z nią teraz dzieje. — Żeby ją tak odszukać a pocieszyć! — rzekł pan Michał. — Jakeście ją wspomnieli, aż mi się ciepło koło serca uczyniło. Najzacniejsza to była dziewka. Bóg by mi dał ją spotkać!... Ej, dobre to były dawne łubniańskie czasy, ale się już nigdy nie wrócą. Nie będzie też już chyba nigdy takiego wodza, jak był nasz książę Jeremi. Człowiek wiedział, że po każdym spotkaniu wiktoria nastąpi. Radziwiłł wielki wojownik, ale nie taki, i już nie z tym sercem mu się służy, bo on i tego ojcowskiego afektu dla żołnierzy nie ma, i do konfidencji nie dopuszcza, mając się za jakowegoś monarchę, choć przecie Wiśniowieccy nie gorsi byli od Radziwiłłów. — Mniejsza z tym — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — W jego ręku teraz zbawienie ojczyzny, a że gotów za nią życie oddać, niech mu Bóg błogosławi. Tak to rozmawiali rycerze jadąc wśród nocy i to dawne sprawy wspominali, to mówili o teraźniejszych ciężkich. czasach, w których trzy wojny naraz zwaliły się na Rzeczpospolitą. Później zabrali się do pacierzy wieczornych i do odmawiania litanii, a gdy ją skończyli, sen ich zmorzył i zaczęli drzemać i kiwać się na kulbakach. Noc była pogodna, ciepła, gwiazdy migotały tysiącami na niebie; oni, jadąc noga za nogą, spali smaczno, aż dopiero, gdy poczęło świtać, zbudził się pierwszy pan Michał. — Mości panowie, otwórzcie oczy, Kiejdany już widać! — zakrzyknął. — Co? hę? — rzekł Zagłoba. — Kiejdany? gdzie? — A ot, tam ! Wieże widać. — Zacne jakieś miasto — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Bardzo zacne — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski — i po dniu jeszcze lepiej się waszmościowie o tym przekonacie. — Wszakże to dziedzictwo księcia wojewody? — Tak jest. Przedtem było Kiszków, od których je ojciec teraźniejszego księcia otrzymał w posagu za Anną Kiszczanką, córką wojewodzica witebskiego. W całej Żmudzi nie masz tak porządnego miasta, bo Radziwiłłowie Żydów nie puszczają, chyba za osobnym pozwoleniem. Miody tu sławne. Zagłoba przetarł oczy. — A to jacyś grzeczni ludzie tu mieszkają. Co to za okrutną budowlę widać tam na podniesieniu? — To zamek świeżo zbudowany, już za panowania Janusza. — Obronny? — Nie, ale rezydencja wspaniała. Nie czyniono go warownym, bo nieprzyjaciel nigdy nie zachodził w te strony od czasów krzyżackich. Ten spiczasty szczyt, który tam w środku miasta widzicie, to od kościoła farnego. Krzyżacy go wznieśli jeszcze za czasów pogańskich, później był kalwinom oddany, ale go ksiądz Kobyliński znowu dla katolików wyprocesował od księcia Krzysztofa. — To i chwała Bogu! Tak rozmawiając dojechali bliżej do pierwszych domków przedmieścia. Tymczasem stawało się coraz jaśniej na świecie i słońce poczynało wschodzić. Rycerze przyglądali się z ciekawością nie znanemu miastu, a pan Wołodyjowski dalej opowiadał: — To jest ulica Żydowska, w której mieszkają ci z Żydów, którzy mają pozwolenie. Jadąc tędy, dostaniem się aż na rynek. Oho! już ludzie budzą się i poczynają z domów wychodzić. Patrzcie! siła koni przed kuźniami i czeladź nie w barwach radziwiłłowskich. Musi być jaki zjazd w Kiejdanach. Pełno tu zawsze szlachty i panów, a czasem aż z obcych krajów przyjeżdżają, bo to jest stolica heretyków ze wszystkiej Żmudzi, którzy tu pod osłoną Radziwiłłów bezpiecznie swoje gusła i praktyki zabobonne odprawiają. Ot, i rynek! Uważcie, waszmościowie, jaki zegar na ratuszu! Lepszego ponoś i w Gdańsku nie masz. A to, co bierzecie za kościół o czterech wieżach, to jest zbór helwecki, w którym co niedziela Bogu bluźnią — a tamto kościół luterski. Myślicie zaś, że tu mieszczanie Polacy albo Litwini — wcale nie! Sami Niemcy i Szkoci., a Szkotów najwięcej! Piechota z nich bardzo przednia, szczególnie berdyszami sieką okrutnie. Ma też książę jegomość regiment jeden szkocki z samych ochotników kiejdańskich. Hej! co wozów z łubami na rynku! Pewnie zjazd jaki. Gospody żadnej nie masz w tym mieście, jeno znajomi do znajomych zajeżdżają, a szlachta do zamku, w którym są oficyny długie na kilkadziesiąt łokci, tylko dla gości przeznaczone. Tam podejmują uczciwie każdego, choćby i przez rok, na koszt księcia pana, a są tacy, którzy całe życie siedzą. — Dziwno mi to, że piorun tego zboru helweckiego nie zapalił? — rzekł Zagłoba. — Jakbyś waść wiedział, że się to zdarzyło. W środku, między czterema wieżami, była kopuła jako czapka, w którą kiedyś jak trzasło, tak się nic z niej nie zostało. Tu w podziemiach, leży ojciec księcia koniuszego Bogusława, Janusz, ten, który do rokoszu przeciw Zygmuntowi III należał. Własny hajduk mu czaszkę rozpłatał, i tak zginął marnie, jak i żył grzesznie. — A to co za rozległa budowla, do szopy murowanej podobna? — pytał Jan. — To jest papiernia od księcia założona, a tu obok drukarnia, w której się księgi heretyckie drukują. — Tfe! — rzekł Zagłoba — zaraza na to miasto, gdzie człowiek innego powietrza jak heretyckie do brzucha nie wciąga. Lucyper mógłby tu tak dobrze panować jak i Radziwiłł. — Mości panie! — odpowiedział Wołodyjowški — nie bluźń Radziwiłłowi, bo może wkrótce ojczyzna zbawienie będzie mu winna... I dalej jechali w milczeniu, poglądając na miasto i dziwiąc się jego porządkom, bo ulice całkiem były brukowane kamieniami, co w owych czasach za osobliwość uchodziło. Przejechawszy rynek i ulicę Zamkową ujrzeli na podniesieniu wspaniałą rezydencję, świeżo przez księcia Janusza wzniesioną, nieobronną istotnie, ale ogromem nie tylko pałace, lecz i zamki przewyższającą. Gmach stał na wywyższeniu i patrzył na miasto, jakoby u stóp jego leżące. Z obu stron głównego korpusu biegły dwa skrzydła niższe, załamując się pod kątami prostymi i tworząc olbrzymi dziedziniec zamknięty od przodu kratą żelazną, nabijaną długimi kolcami. W środku kraty wznosiła się potężna brama murowana, na niej herby radziwiłłowskie i herb miasta Kiejdan, przedstawiający nogę orlą ze skrzydłem czarnym w złotym polu, a u nogi podkowę o trzech krzyżach, czerwoną. Nisko w bramie był odwach i trabanci szkoccy straż tam trzymali, dla parady, nie dla obrony przeznaczoną. Godzina była ranna, ale na dziedzińcu ruch już panował, albowiem przed głównym korpusem musztrował się pułk dragonów przybrany w błękitne kolety i szwedzkie hełmy. Długi ich szereg stał właśnie nieruchomie z gołymi rapierami w ręku, oficer zaś przejeżdżając przed frontem mówił coś do żołnierzy. Naokoło szeregu i dalej pod ścianami mnóstwo czeladzi w rozmaitych barwach gapiło się na dragonów czyniąc sobie wzajem rozmaite uwagi i spostrzeżenia. — Jak mi Bóg miły! — rzekł pan Michał — toż to pan Charłamp pułk musztruje. — Jak to? — zawołał Zagłoba — tenże to sam, z którym miałeś się pojedynkować w czasie elekcji w Lipkowie? — Tenże sam. Ale my od tego czasu w dobrej komitywie żyjemy. — A prawda! — rzekł pan Zagłoba — poznaję go po nosie, który mu spod hełmu sterczy. Dobrze, że przyłbice wyszły z mody, bo ten rycerz nie mógłby żadnej zamknąć; ale on i tak osobnej zbroi na nos potrzebuje. Tymczasem pan Charłamp spostrzegłszy Wołodyjowskiego puścił się ku niemu u rysią. — Jak się miewasz, Michałku? — zawołał. — Dobrze, żeś przyjechał! — Lepiej, że ciebie pierwszego spotykam. Oto jest pan Zagłoba, któregoś w Lipkowie poznał, ba, przedtem jeszcze w Siennicy, a to panowie Skrzetuscy: Jan, rotmistrz królewskiej husarskiej chorągwi, zbarażczyk... — Na Boga! toż ja największego w Polsce rycerza widzę! — zakrzyknął Charłamp. — Czołem, czołem ! — A to Stanisław, rotmistrz kaliski — mówił dalej pan Wołodyjowski — który spod Ujścia wprost jedzie. — Spod Ujścia?... Na okrutną tedy hańbę waćpan patrzyłeś... Wiemy już, co się tam stało. — Właśnie dlatego, że się tam to stało, ja tu przyjechałem w tej nadziei, że tu nic podobnego się nie stanie. — Możesz waszmość być pewien. Radziwiłł to nie Opaliński. — Toż samo wczoraj mówiliśmy w Upicie. — Witam waszmościów najradośniej imieniem własnym i książęcym. Rad książę wojewoda będzie, gdy takich rycerzy zobaczy, bo mu ich bardzo potrzeba. Chodźcieże do mnie, do cekhauzu, gdzie jest moja kwatera. Pewnie zechcecie się przebrać i posilić, a ja będę wam też towarzyszył, bom już musztrę skończył. To rzekłszy pan Charłamp skoczył znów do szeregu i zakomenderował krótkim, donośnym głosem: — Lewo! zwrot — w tył! Kopyta zadźwięczały po bruku. Szereg rozłamał się na dwoje, połowy rozłamały się znowu, aż wreszcie sformowały się czwórki, które wolnym krokiem poczęły oddalać się w stronę cekhauzu. — Dobrzy żołnierze — rzekł Skrzetuski patrząc okiem znawcy na mechaniczne ruchy dragonów. — Sama to drobna szlachta i bojarzynkowie butni w tej broni służą — odparł Wołodyjowski. — O Boże! zaraz znać, że to nie pospolitaki! — zawołał pan Stanisław. — Ale że to Charłamp im porucznikuje? — pytał Zagłoba. -Czyli się mylę, ale pamiętam, że on w piatyhorskiej chorągwi służył i srebrną pętelkę nosił na ramieniu? — Tak jest — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Ale już z parę lat, jak pułkiem dragońskim dowodzi. Stary to żołnierz i kuty. Tymczasem Charłamp odesławszy dragonów zbliżył się do naszych rycerzy. — Proszę waszmościów za mną... Ot, tam cekhauz za pałacem. W pół godziny później siedzieli już w pięciu nad misą piwa grzanego, dobrze zabielonego śmietaną, i rozmawiali o nowej wojnie. — A u was tu co słychać? — pytał Wołodyjowski. — U nas słychać co dzień co innego, bo się ludzie gubią w domysłach i coraz to inne nowiny puszczają — odparł Charłamp. — A naprawdę to jeden książę wie, co się stanie. Waży on coś w umyśle, bo choć symuluje wesołość i na ludzi tak łaskaw, jak nigdy, to przecie okrutnie zamyślony. Po nocach, powiadają, nie sypia, jeno po wszystkich komnatach ciężkim krokiem chodzi i sam ze sobą głośno gada, a we dnie przez całe godziny naradza się z Harasimowiczem. — Cóż to za Harasimowicz? — spytał Wołodyjowski. — To gubernator z Zabłudowa, z Podlasia; niewielka figura i tak wygląda, jakby diabła za pazuchą hodował; ale księcia pana poufny i podobno wszystkie jego arkana znający. Wedle mojej głowy, to okrutna i mściwa wojna ze Szwedem z ,tych narad wyniknie, do której wojny wszyscy wzdychamy. Tymczasem listy tu latają: od księcia kurlandzkiego, od Chowańskiego i od elektora. Są tacy, którzy powiadają, że książę z Moskwą paktuje, by ją do ligi przeciw Szwedowi wciągnąć; inni, że przeciwnie; ale zdaje się, że z nikim ligi nie będzie, jeno wojna, jak rzekłem, z tymi i z owymi. Wojsk coraz więcej przychodzi, rozpisują listy do szlachty co najwierniejszej dla radziwiłłowskiego domu, aby się zjeżdżała. Wszędy pełno zbrojnego luda... Ej, mości panowie! na kim się skrupi, na tym się zmiele, ale ręce będziem mieć po łokcie czerwone, bo jak Radziwiłł raz ruszy w pole, to nie będzie żartował. — Oj, to! oj, to! — rzekł Zagłoba zacierając dłonie. — Przyschło już niemało krwi szwedzkiej na moich rękach i jeszcze niemało przyschnie... Niewielu już tych starych żołnierzy żyje, którzy mnie pod Puckiem i pod Trzcianą pamiętają; ale ci, którzy dotąd żyją, nigdy nie zapomną. — A książę Bogusław tu jest? — pytał Wołodyjowski. — A jakże. Prócz tego dziś spodziewamy się jakichś wielkich gości, bo pokoje górne wyprzątają, a wieczorem ma być bankiet w zamku. Wątpię, Michale, czy się dziś do księcia dostaniesz. — Samże on mnie na dziś wezwał. — To nic, ale okrutnie zajęty... Przy tym... nie wiem, czy mogę waszmościom o tym mówić... wszelako za godzinę i tak wszyscy o tym wiedzieć będą... więc powiem... Tu się nadzwyczajne jakieś rzeczy dzieją... — Co takiego? co takiego? — pytał Zagłoba. — Owóż trzeba waćpanom wiedzieć, że przed dwoma dniami przyjechał tu pan Judycki, kawaler maltański, o którym musieliście słyszeć. — A jakże — rzekł Jan — wielki to rycerz! — Zaraz zaś po nim nadjechał i pan hetman polny Gosiewski. Dziwiliśmy się wielce, bo wiadoma rzecz, w jakiej emulacji i nieprzyjaźni pan hetman polny żyje z naszym księciem. Niektórzy tedy cieszyli się, że zgoda nastąpiła między panami, i mówili, że to ją właśnie inkursja szwedzka sprowadziła. Sam tak myślałem; tymczasem wczoraj zamknęli się we trzech na naradę, pozamykali wszystkie drzwi, nikt nic nie mógł słyszeć, o czym radzili; jeno pan Krepsztuł, któren wartę za drzwiami trzymał, mówił nam, że okrutnie głośno rozprawiali, a zwłaszcza hetman polny. Później sam książę odprowadził ich do komnat sypialnych, a w nocy, imainujcie sobie (tu pan Charłamp zniżył głos), wartę każdemu przy drzwiach postawili. Pan Wołodyjowski aż się zerwał z miejsca. — Na Boga! nie może być! — A przecież tak jest... Przy jednych i przy drugich drzwiach Szkoci z rusznicami stoją i mają rozkaz pod gardłem nikogo nie wpuszczać i nie wypuszczać... Rycerze spoglądali na się w zdumieniu, a pan Charłamp nie mniej był zdumiony własnymi słowami i patrzył na nich wytrzeszczając oczy, jakoby czekał od nich wyjaśnienia zagadki. — To się znaczy, że pan podskarbi w areszt wzięty?... Hetman wielki aresztował polnego? — mówił Zagłoba — co to jest? — Albo ja wiem. I Judycki, taki rycerz! — Musieli przecie oficerowie książęcy mówić ze sobą o tym, zgadywać powody... Nic żeś nie słyszał? — Pytałem jeszcze wczoraj w nocy Harasimowicza... — I cóż waćpanu powiedział? — pytał Zagłoba. — Nic nie chciał mówić, jeno palec na gębie położył i rzekł: "To zdrajcy!" — Jak to zdrajcy?... jak to zdrajcy? — wołał biorąc się za głowę Wołodyjowski. — Ani pan podskarbi Gosiewski nie zdrajca, ani pan Judycki nie zdrajca. Toż ich cała Rzeczpospolita zna jako zacnych ludzi i ojczyznę kochających. — Dziś nikomu nie można wierzyć — odparł posępnie Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Albo to Krzysztof Opaliński nie uchodził za Katona? Alboż nie wyrzucał innym przywar, występków, prywaty?... A gdy przyszło co do czego, pierwszy zdradził, i nie własną tylko osobę, ale całą prowincję do zdrady pociągnął. — Ależ ja za pana podskarbiego i za pana Judyckiego głowę daję! -wołał Wołodyjowski. — Nie dawaj, Michałku, głowy za nikogo — odrzekł Zagłoba. -Jużci, nie bez kozery ich aresztowano. Musieli w jakieś konszachty wchodzić, nie może inaczej być... Jak to? książę gotuje się na wojnę okrutną i każda pomoc mu miła... Kogoż więc może w takiej chwili w areszt brać, jeśli nie tych, co mu do wojny przeszkadzają?... Co jeśli tak jest, jeśli ci dwaj panowie istotnie przeszkadzali, to chwała Bogu, że ich uprzedzono. Warci w podziemiu siedzieć... Ha! szelmy!... W takiej chwili praktyki czynić, z nieprzyjacielem się znosić, na ojczyznę nastawać, wielkiemu wojownikowi w imprezie przeszkadzać! Na Matkę Najświętszą, mało i tego, co ich spotkało! — Dziwy to są, takie dziwy, że w głowie się nie chcą pomieścić — rzekł Charłamp — bo już pominąwszy, że to tak wielcy dygnitarze, aresztowano ich bez sądu, bez sejmu, bez woli Rzeczypospolitej całej, czego i sam król nie ma prawa czynić. — Jako żywo! — zakrzyknął pan Michał. — Widać książę jegomość rzymskie chce u nas zaprowadzić zwyczaje — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski — i dyktatorem w czasie wojny zostać. — A niech będzie i dyktatorem, byle Szwedów bił — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Ja pierwszy votum za tym daję, aby mu dyktatura została powierzona. Jan Skrzetuski zamyślił się i rzekł po chwili: — Byle nie chciał zostać protektorem jako ów Angielczyk Kromwel, któren na pana własnego nie wahał się świętokradzkiej ręki podnieść. — Ba, Kromwell Kromwel heretyk! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. — A książę wojewoda? — spytał poważnie pan Jan Skrzetuski. Na to umilkli wszyscy i ze strachem przez chwilę patrzyli w przyszłość ciemną, tylko pan Charłamp nasrożył się zaraz i rzekł: — Służyłem pod księciem wojewodą z młodych lat, choć małom młodszy od niego, bo naprzód, młodzikiem jeszcze, był moim rotmistrzem, potem hetmanem polnym, a dziś jest wielkim. Znam go lepiej od waćpanów, a zarazem czczę i miłuję, dlatego proszę, nie równajcie go z Kromwelem, abym zaś nie musiał wam na to powiedzieć czegoś, czego mi, jako gospodarzowi w tej izbie, mówić nie wypada... Tu pan Charłamp począł okrutnie wąsiskami ruszać i trochę spode łba spoglądać na pana Jana Skrzetuskiego, co widząc pan Wołodyjowski utkwił znów w pana Charłampa wzrok zimny i bystry, jakby mu chciał rzec: — Warknij no tylko ! Wąsal pomiarkował się zatem natychmiast, bo pana Michała miał w nadzwyczajnej estymie, a zresztą niebezpiecznie było się z nim gniewać, więc mówił dalej tonem daleko już łagodniejszym: — Kalwin książę jest, ale przecie wiary prawdziwej dla błędów nie porzucił, jeno się w nich urodził. Nigdy on nie zostanie ani Kromwelem, ani Radziejowskim, ani Opalińskim, choćby Kiejdany miały się w ziemię zapaść. Nie taka to krew, nie taki to ród I — Jeśli jest diabłem i ma rogi na głowie — rzekł pan Zagłoba — to tym lepiej, bo będzie miał czym Szwedów bóść. — Ale że pan Gosiewski i pan kawaler Judycki aresztowani?... no, no!— mówił kręcąc głową Wołodyjowski. — Nie bardzo książę na swych gości, którzy mu zaufali, łaskaw. — Co mówisz, Michale! — odparł Charłamp. — Tak łaskaw, jak nigdy w życiu nie był... Ojciec to teraz prawdziwy dla rycerstwa. Pamiętasz, jak to dawniej miał wiecznie kozła na czole, a w gębie jedno słowo: "służba!" Większy strach brał zbliżyć się do jego majestatu niż do królewskiego — a dziś każdego dnia między porucznikami i towarzystwem chodzi, a rozmawia, a każdego pyta o familię, o dzieci, o fortunę i po nazwisku każdemu mówi, a rozpytuje, czy się komu w służbie krzywda nie dzieje. On, który pomiędzy największymi panami nie chce mieć równych, wczoraj — nie! onegdaj ! — chodził pod rękę z młodym Kmicicem, ażeśmy wszyscy oczom wierzyć nie chcieli, bo choć wielki to ród Kmicica, ale to całkiem młodziak i podobno siła grawaminów na nim cięży, o czym ty wiesz najlepiej. — Wiem, wiem — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — To Kmicic dawno tu jest? — Teraz go nie ma, bo wczoraj pojechał do Czejkiszek po regiment piechoty, który tam stoi. Nikt teraz nie jest w takich faworach u księcia, jak Kmicic. Gdy odjeżdżał, książę spoglądał za nim przez chwilę, a potem rzekł: "Do wszystkiego ten to człowiek i gotów samego diabła za ogon przytrzymać, gdy mu każę!" Słyszeliśmy to na własne uszy. Prawda, że taką chorągiew Kmicic przyprowadził, jakiej drugiej w całym wojsku nie masz. Ludzie i konie jak smoki. — Nie ma co i gadać, dzielny to żołnierz i naprawdę gotów na wszystko !— odrzekł pan Michał. — Cudów ponoć dokazywał w ostatniej wojnie, aż cenę na jego głowę nałożono, bo wolentarzami dowodził i na własną rękę wojował. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście nowej postaci. Był to szlachcic lat około czterdziestu, mały, suchy, ruchliwy, wijący się jak piskorz, z drobną twarzą, cienkimi wargami, porosłymi rzadkim wąsem, i trochę kosymi oczyma. Ubrany był tylko w żupan drelichowy z tak długimi rękawami, że zupełnie pokrywały mu dłonie. Wszedłszy zgiął się we dwoje, potem wyprostował się nagle jakby sprężyną podrzucony, potem znów schylił się w niskim ukłonie, zakręcił głową, jakby ją wydobywał spod własnej pachy, i zaczął mówić szybko, głosem przypominającym skrzypienie zardzewiałej chorągiewki: — Czołem, panie Charłamp, czołem, ach! czołem, panie pułkowniku, najniższy sługa ! — Czołem, panie Harasimowicz — odrzekł Charłamp. — A czego to waść życzysz? — Bóg dał gości, znamienitych gości! Przyszedłem służby ofiarować i o godność spytać. — Zali do ciebie przyjechali, panie Harasimowicz? — Pewnie, że nie do mnie, bom tego i niegodzien... Ale że to marszałka nieobecnego zastępuję, więc przyszedłem powitać, nisko powitać! — Daleko waćpanu do marszałka — odrzekł Charłamp — bo marszałek jest personat i posesjonat, a waćpan sobie, z przeproszeniem, podstarości zabłudowski. — Sługa sług radziwiłłowskich! Tak jest, panie Charłamp. Nie zapieram, Boże mnie chroń... Ale że książę dowiedziawszy się o gościach przysłał mnie pytać, co za jedni, więc waść odpowiesz, panie Charłamp, odpowiesz zaraz, choćbym był nawet hajdukiem, nie tylko podstarościm zabłudowskim. — Nawet i małpie bym odpowiedział, gdyby do mnie z rozkazem przyszła — rzekł nosacz. — Słuchaj więc waść i zakonotuj sobie nazwiska, jeśli ci głowy nie staje, aby spamiętać. To jest pan Skrzetuski, ów zbarażczyk, i jego stryjeczny, Stanisław. — Wielki Boże, co słyszę! — zakrzyknął Harasimowicz. — To pan Zagłoba. — Wielki Boże! co słyszę!... — Jeśliś się waćpan tak skonfundował usłyszawszy moje nazwisko — rzekł Zagłoba — zrozum, jak nieprzyjaciele w polu muszą się konfundować. — A to pan pułkownik Wołodyjowski — dokończył Charłamp. — I to głośna szabla, a przy tym radziwiłłowska — rzekł z ukłonem Harasimowicz. — Księciu panu głowa pęka od roboty, ale przecie dla takich rycerzy znajdzie czas, niezawodnie znajdzie... Tymczasem, czym można służyć waszmościom? Cały zamek na usługi miłych gości i piwniczka także. — Słyszeliśmy o sławnych miodach kiejdańskich — rzekł pospiesznie Zagłoba. — A tak! — odrzekł Harasimowicz — sławne miody w Kiejdanach, sławne ! Zaraz tu przyślę do wyboru. Mam nadzieję, że waszmościowie dobrodzieje dłużej tu zabawicie. — Po to my tu i przyjechali, żeby od boku księcia wojewody nie odstępować — rzekł pan Stanisław. — Chwalebna intencja waszmościów, tym chwalebniejsza, że takie ciężkie czasy idą. To rzekłszy Harasimowicz skurczył się i stał się tak mały, jakby go łokieć ubyło. — Co słychać? — pytał pan Charłamp. — Są jakie nowiny? — Książę oka całą noc nie zmrużył, bo przyjechało dwóch posłańców. Źle słychać i coraz gorzej. Carolus Gustavus już wszedł za Wittenbergiem do Rzeczypospolitej; Poznań już zajęty, cała Wielkopolska zajęta, Mazowsze wkrótce będzie zajęte; Szwedzi już są w Łowiczu, tuż pod Warszawą. Nasz król uciekł z Warszawy, którą bez obrony zostawił. Dziś, jutro Szwedzi do niej wejdą. Mówią, że i bitwę znaczną przegrał, że do Krakowa chce umykać, a stamtąd do cudzych krajów, o pomoc prosić. Źle, mości panowie dobrodzieje! Choć są tacy, którzy mówią, że to dobrze, bo Szwedzi żadnych gwałtów nie czynią, umów święcie dochowują, podatków nie wybierają, wolności obserwują, w wierze przeszkody nie czynią. Dlatego to wszyscy chętnie przyjmują protekcję Karola Gustawa... Zawinił bo nasz pan, Jan Kazimierz, srodze zawinił... Przepadło już wszystko dla niego, przepadło!...Płakać się chce, ale przepadło, przepadło! — Czego się waćpan, u diabła, tak wijesz jak piskorz, gdy go w garnek kładą ! — huknął Zagłoba — i o nieszczęściu mówisz, jakbyś był z niego rad? Harasimowicz udał, że nie słyszy, i wzniósłszy oczy w górę, powtórzył jeszcze kilkakrotnie: — Przepadło wszystko, na wieki przepadło!... Trzem wojnom nie oprze się Rzeczpospolita... Przepadło!... Wola boska!... Wola boska!... Jeden nasz książę może Litwę ocalić... Złowrogie słowa jeszcze nie przebrzmiały, gdy Harasimowicz zniknął tak szybko za drzwiami, jakby się w ziemię zapadł, a rycerze siedzieli posępnie, brzemieniem strasznych wieści przygnieceni. — Zwariować przyjdzie! — zakrzyknął wreszcie Wołodyjowski. — Słusznie waćpan mówisz — rzekł Stanisław. — Dajże Boże wojnę, wojnę jak najprędzej, w której człowiek w domysłach się nie gubi, duszy w desperację nie podaje, jeno się bije. — Przyjdzie żałować pierwszych czasów Chmielnickiego — rzekł Zagłoba — bo wtedy były klęski, ale zdrajców przynajmniej nie było. — Takie straszne trzy wojny; gdy po prawdzie na jedną sił nam brak! — rzekł Stanisław. — Nam nie sił brak, jeno ducha. Niecnotą ginie ojczyzna. Daj Bóg, abyśmy się tu czego lepszego doczekali — mówił posępnie pan Jan. — Nie odetchnę, aż w polu — rzekł Stanisław. — Żeby to już prędzej tego księcia zobaczyć! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. Życzenia jego sprawdziły się niebawem, gdyż po godzinie czasu przyszedł znów pan Harasimowicz z niższymi jeszcze ukłonami i z oznajmieniem, że książę pilno żąda widzieć ichmościów. Porwali się tedy zaraz, bo już byli przybrani, i poszli. Harasimowicz wyprowadziwszy ich z cekhauzu poprowadził przez dziedziniec, na którym pełno było już wojskowych i szlachty. W niektórych miejscach rozprawiano tłumnie, widocznie nad tymi samymi nowinami, które rycerzom przyniósł podstarości zabłudowski. Na wszystkich twarzach malował się żywy niepokój i jakieś oczekiwanie gorączkowe. Pojedyncze grupy oficerów i szlachty słuchały mówców, którzy, stojąc pośrodku, gestykulowali gwałtownie. Po drodze słychać było słowa: "Wilno się pali! Wilno spalone!... Ni śladu, ni popiołu! Warszawa wzięta!... Nieprawda, jeszcze nie wzięta!... Szwedzi już w Małopolsce! Sieradzanie opór dadzą!... Nie dadzą! pójdą śladem Wielkopolanów! Zdrada! Nieszczęście! O Boże, Boże! Nie wiadomo, gdzie ręce i szablę wetknąć!" Takie to słowa, jedne od drugich straszniejsze, odbijały się o uszy rycerzy, a oni szli przeciskając się za Harasimowiczem z trudnością przez wojskowych i szlachtę. Miejscami znajomi witali pana Wołodyjowskiego: "Jak się masz, Michale? Źle z nami! Giniemy! Czołem, mości pułkowniku! A coto za gości prowadzisz do księcia?" — Pan Michał nie odpowiadał chcąc zwłoki uniknąć i tak doszli aż do głównego korpusu zamkowego, w którym janczarowie książęcy, przybrani w kolczugi i olbrzymie białe czapki, straż trzymali. W sieni i na głównych schodach, obstawionych pomarańczowymi drzewami, ścisk był jeszcze większy niż na podwórzu. Rozprawiano tu o aresztowaniu Gosiewskiego i kawalera Judyckiego, bo rzecz już się była wydała i poruszyła do najwyższego stopnia umysły. Zdumiewano się, gubiono w przypuszczeniach, oburzano się lub chwalono książęcą przezorność; wszyscy zaś spodziewali się usłyszeć wyjaśnienie zagadki z ust samego księcia, dlatego rzeka głów płynęła po szerokich schodach na górę, do sali audiencjonalnej, w której w tej chwili książę przyjmował pułkowników i znakomitszą szlachtę. Trabanci rozstawieni wzdłuż kamiennych poręczy pilnowali, aby nie było zbyt wielkiego tłoku, powtarzając co chwila: "Z wolna, mości panowie! z wolna!" — a tłum posuwał się lub zatrzymywał chwilami, gdy trabant zagradzał drogę halabardą, aby idący naprzód mieli czas wejść do sali. Na koniec lazurowe sklepienia sali zabłysły przez otwarte drzwi i nasi znajomi weszli. Wzrok ich padł naprzód na wzniesienie ustawione w głębi sali, zajęte przez świetny orszak rycerstwa i panów w pysznych, różnobarwnych strojach. Na przedzie stało puste krzesło, wysunięte więcej od innych, z wysokim tylnym oparciem zakończonym złoconą mitrą książęcą, spod której spływał na dół amarantowy aksamit obramowany gronostajami. Księcia nie było jeszcze w sali, ale Harasimowicz, wiodąc ciągle za sobą rycerzy, przecisnął się przez zebraną szlachtę aż do małych drzwi ukrytych w ścianie obok wzniesienia; tam kazał się im zatrzymać, a sam zniknął za drzwiami. Po chwili wrócił z doniesieniem, że książę prosi. Dwaj Skrzetuscy z Zagłobą i Wołodyjowskim weszli teraz do niewielkiej komnatki, bardzo widnej, obitej skórą wytłaczaną w złociste kwiaty, i zatrzymali się widząc w głębi, za stołem pokrytym papierami, dwóch ludzi pilną zajętych rozmową. Jeden z nich, młody jeszcze, przybrany w strój cudzoziemski i perukę o długich lokach spadających na ramiona, szeptał coś do ucha starszego towarzysza, ten zaś słuchał ze zmarszczoną brwią i kiwał od czasu do czasu głową, tak zajęty przedmiotem rozmowy, że nie zwrócił zrazu uwagi na przybyłych. Był to człowiek czterdziestokilkoletni, postaci olbrzymiej i barczysty. Ubrany był w strój szkarłatny polski, spięty pod szyją kosztownymi agrafami. Twarz miał ogromną, o rysach, z których biła pycha, powaga i potęga. Była to gniewliwa, lwia twarz wojownika i władcy zarazem. Długie, zwieszające się w dół wąsy nadawały jej wyraz posępny i cała w swej potędze i ogromie była jakby wykuta wielkimi uderzeniami młota z marmuru. Brwi miał w tej chwili zmarszczone z powodu natężonej uwagi, ale zgadłeś łatwo, że gdy je zmarszczy gniew, wówczas biada tym ludziom, tym wojskom, na których gromy owego gniewu spadną. Było coś tak wielkiego w tej postaci, że patrzącym na nią rycerzom wydawało się, iż nie tylko owa komnata, ale i cały zamek dla niej za ciasny; jakoż nie myliło ich pierwsze wrażenie, albowiem siedział przed nimi Janusz Radziwiłł, książę na Birżach i Dubinkach, wojewoda wileński i hetman wielki litewski, pan tak potężny i dumny, że mu było w całej niezmiernej fortunie, we wszystkich godnościach, ba ! nawet na Żmudzi i w Litwie za ciasno. Młodszy jego towarzysz, w długiej peruce i w cudzoziemskim stroju, był to książę Bogusław, stryjeczny Janusza, koniuszy Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego. Przez chwilę szeptał on jeszcze coś do ucha hetmana, na koniec rzekł głośno: — Zostawiam więc swój podpis na dokumencie i wyjeżdżam. — Skoro nie może być inaczej, to jedź wasza książęca mość— rzekł Janusz — choć wolałbym, żebyś został, bo nie wiadomo, co się stać może. — Wasza książęca mość obmyśliłeś wszystko jak należy, zaś tam pilniej trzeba w sprawy wejrzeć, a zatem Bogu waszą książęcą mość polecam. — Niech Bóg ma w opiece cały nasz dom i chwały mu przyczyni. — Adieu, mon frére. — Adieu. Dwaj książęta podali sobie ręce, po czym koniuszy wyszedł śpiesznie, a hetman wielki zwrócił się do przybyłych. — Wybaczcie, waszmościowie, że pozwoliłem czekać — rzekł niskim, powolnym głosem — ale teraz i uwaga, i czas rozerwane na wszystkie strony. Słyszałem już nazwiska waszmościów i ucieszyłem się z duszy, że Bóg w takich chwilach zsyła mi takich rycerzy. Siadajcież, mili goście. Który z waszmościów jest pan Jan Skrzetuski? — Jam jest, do usług waszej książęcej mości — rzekł Jan. — To waszmość jesteś starostą... bogdajże cię... zapomniałem... — Żadnym starostą nie jestem — odrzekł Jan. — Jak to? — rzekł książę marszcząc swe potężne brwi — waści nie dali starostwa za to, coś pod Zbarażem uczynił? — Nigdym o to nie zabiegał. Bo ci powinni byli dać bez starania. Jak to? Co waćpan mówisz? Niczym nie nagrodzono? Zapomniano zgoła? To mi i dziwno. Ale ba! Źle mówię, nie powinno to nikogo dziwić, bo teraz tacy tylko otrzymują nagrody, którzy mają grzbiet wierzbowy, łatwo się gnący. Waszmość nie jesteś starostą, proszę!... Niechże Bogu będą dzięki, żeś tu przyjechał, bo tu nie mamy tak krótkiej pamięci i żadna zasługa nie pozostanie bez nagrody — jako i twoja, mości pułkowniku Wołodyjowski. — Na nic jeszcze nie zasłużyłem... — Zostaw to mnie, a tymczasem weź ten dokument, w Rosieniach już roborowany, którym ci Dydkiemie w dożywocie puszczam. Niezły to kawał ziemi i sto pługów wychodzi w nim co wiosnę orać. Weźże i to, bo nie możem dać więcej, a powiedz panu Skrzetuskiemu, że Radziwiłł nie zapomina swych przyjaciół ani tych, którzy ojczyźnie pod jego wodzą oddali usługi. — Wasza książęca mość... — wyjąkał zmieszany pan Michał. — Nie mów nic i wybaczaj, że tak mało, ale powiedz, powiedz ichmościom, że nie zginie, kto swoją fortunę na zło i na dobro z radziwiłłowską połączy. Nie jestem królem, ale — gdybym nim był — Bóg mi świadek, że nie zapomniałbym nigdy takiego Jana Skrzetuskiego ani takiego Zagłoby... — To ja! — rzekł Zagłoba wysuwając się raźno naprzód, bo już go to niecierpliwić zaczynało, że nie było o nim dotąd wzmianki. — Zgaduję, że to waszmość, gdyż mi powiadano, żeś człek w lata podeszły. — Do szkół z dostojnym rodzicem waszej książęcej mości chodziłem, a jako rycerska w nim była od dzieciństwa inklinacja, przeto mnie do poufałości przypuszczał, bo i ja wolałem dzidkę od łaciny. Panu Stanisławowi Skrzetuskiemu, który Zagłobę mniej znał, dziwno to było słyszeć, gdyż wczorajszego jeszcze dnia Zagłoba mówił w Upicie, że nie z nieboszczykiem księciem Krzysztofem, ale z samym Januszem do szkół chodził, co było niepodobne, bo książę Janusz znacznie był młodszy. — No, proszę — rzekł książę — to waćpan z Litwy rodem? — Z Litwy! — odrzekł bez zająknięcia pan Zagłoba. — To zgaduję, żeś i waszmość żadnej nagrody nie otrzymał, bo my, Litwini, już przywykli do tego, że nas niewdzięcznością karmią... Dla Boga ! gdybym waszmościom to dał, co im się słusznie należy, tedyby dla mnie samego nic nie zostało. Ale taki to los! My niesiem krew, życie, fortuny i nikt nam za to głową nie kiwnie. Ha! trudno! jakie ziarno sieją, taki plon będą zbierali... Tak każe Bóg i sprawiedliwość... Waćpanże to usiekłeś przesławnego Burłaja i ściąłeś trzy głowy pod Zbarażem? — Burłaja ja usiekłem, wasza książęca mość — rzekł Zagłoba — bo powiadali, że z nim się żaden człowiek mierzyć nie może, więc chciałem pokazać młodszym, że męstwo nie całkiem jeszcze wygasło w Rzeczypospolitej... A co do trzech głów, mogło się to w gęstwie bitwy przytrafić... ale pod Zbarażem uczynił to kto inny. Książę zamilkł na chwilę, po czym odezwał się znowu: — Zali nie bolesna waszmościom ta wzgarda, jaką wam zapłacono? — Co czynić, wasza książęca mość, choć człowiekowi i markotno! — odparł Zagłoba. — Pocieszcieże się, bo się to musi zmienić... Już za to, żeście tu przyjechali, dłużnikiem waszym jestem, a chociażem nie król, przecie się u mnie na obietnicach nie kończy. — Wasza książęca mość — rzekł na to żywo i trochę dumnie pan Skrzetuski — nie po nagrody i fortuny mytu przyjechali... Jeno że nieprzyjaciel naszedł ojczyznę, więc chcemy jej zdrowiem naszym iść w pomoc pod wodzą tak wsławionego wojownika. Brat mój, Stanisław, patrzył pod Ujściem na bojaźń, nieład, hańbę i zdradę, a w końcu na triumf nieprzyjaciela. Tu pod wielkim wodzem i wiernym obrońcą ojczyzny i majestatu służyć będziem. Tu nie wiktorie, nie triumfy, ale klęski i śmierć czekają na nieprzyjaciół... Ot, dlaczego służby nasze waszej książęcej mości przybyliśmy ofiarować. My, żołnierze, bić się chcemy, i pilno nam do boju. — Jeśli taka wasza chęć, tedy i w niej będziecie mieli ukontentowanie— odparł książę poważnie. — Nie będziecie długo czekali, choć naprzód na innego nieprzyjaciela ruszymy, bo nam popioły wileńskie pomścić trzeba. Dziś, jutro ruszymy w tamtą stronę i da Bóg, z nawiązką krzywdy zapłacim. Nie zatrzymuję dłużej waszmościów, bo i wy wypoczynku potrzebujecie, i mnie robota pali. A przyjdźcieże wieczorem na pokoje, może się i jaka słuszna zabawa przed pochodem zdarzy, bo siła białogłów pod nasze skrzydła do Kiejdan się przed wojną zjechało. Mości pułkowniku Wołodyjowski, podejmujże drogich gości jakoby w domu własnym i pamiętajcie, że co moje, to i wasze!... Panie Harasimowicz, powiedz tam w sali zebranym panom braciom, że nie wyjdę, bo czasu nie mam, a dziś wieczór dowiedzą się wszystkiego, co chcą wiedzieć... Bądźcie waszmościowie zdrowi i bądźcie Radziwiłłowi przyjaciółmi, gdyż mu siła teraz na tym zależy. To rzekłszy ów potężny i dumny pan począł podawać z kolei rękę panu Zagłobie, dwom Skrzetuskim, Wołodyjowskiemu i Charłampowi, jakby sobie równym. Posępne oblicze rozjaśniło mu się serdecznym i łaskawym uśmiechem i owa nieprzystępność, otaczająca go zwykle jakoby ciemną chmurą, znikła zupełnie. — To wódz! to wojownik! — mówił Stanisław, gdy z powrotem przeciskali się przez tłum szlachty zebrany w sali audiencjonalnej. — W ogień bym za niego poszedł! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Uważaliście, jak wszystkie moje przewagi na pamięć umie?... Ciepło będzie Szwedom, gdy ten lew zaryczy, a ja mu zawtóruję. Nie masz takiego drugiego pana w Rzeczypospolitej, a z dawnych jeden tylko książę Jeremi, a drugi pan Koniecpolski ojciec mogli z nim wejść w paragon. To nie lada kasztelanina, co to pierwszy z rodu na senatorskim krześle zasiadł i hajdawerów jeszcze sobie na nim nie wytarł, a już nosa zadziera i szlachtę młodszą bracią nazywa, i swój konterfekt zaraz każe malować, aby nawet jedząc miał swoje senatorstwo przed sobą, gdy się go za sobą dopatrzyć nie może... Panie Michale, doszedłeś do fortuny!... Już tak widać jest, że kto się o Radziwiłła otrze, ten sobie wytarty kubrak zaraz ozłoci. Łatwiej tu, widzą, o promocję niż u nas o kwartę gniłek. Wsadzisz rękę w wodę z zamkniętymi oczami i już szczupaka dzierżysz. To mi pan z panów! Szczęść ci Boże, panie Michale. Skonfundowałeś się jak panna po ślubie; ale to nic!... Jakże się to twoje dożywocie nazywa? Dudkowo czy jak?... Pogańskie nazwy w tej krainie. Jak orzechami o ścianę rzucisz, to właśnie imię wioski albo szlachcica uczynisz. Ale byle intrata była dobra, to nie żal i jęzór sobie wystrzępić. — Skonfundowałem się okrutnie, przyznaję — rzecze pan Michał— bo to, co waćpan mówisz, że tu tak o promocję łatwo, to nieprawda. Nieraz ja słyszałem starych żołnierzy pomawiających księcia o awarycję, a, teraz zaczynają się niespodzianie łaski sypać jedna za drugą. — Zatknijże sobie ten dokument za pas, uczyń to dla mnie... A jeżeli ktoś jeszcze będzie na niewdzięczność książęcą narzekał, to go zza pasa wyciągnij i daj mu nim w pysk. Lepszego argumentu nie znajdziesz. — Jedno widzę jasno, że książę sobie ludzi kaptuje — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski — i że chyba jakieś zamiary tworzy, do których mu pomoc potrzebna. — Alboś to nie słyszał o tych zamiarach? — odrzekł Zagłoba. — Alboż to nie powiedział, że mamy iść popioły wileńskie pomścić?... Powiadali na niego, że Wilno zrabował, a on chce pokazać, że nie tylko cudzego nie potrzebuje, ale i swoje gotów jeszcze oddać... Piękna to ambicja, panie Janie. Daj nam, Boże, więcej takich senatorów! Tak rozmawiając znaleźli się znowu na dziedzińcu zamkowym, na który wjeżdżały co chwila to oddziały konnych wojsk, to gromady zbrojnej szlachty, to kolaski wiozące personatów okolicznych z żonami i dziećmi. Postrzegłszy to pan Michał pociągnął wszystkich ze sobą do bramy, aby się wjeżdżającym przypatrywać. — Kto wie, panie Michale, dziś twój fortunny dzień... Może tu i żona dla ciebie pomiędzy tymi szlachciankami jedzie — rzekł pan Zagłoba. — Obacz! ot, jakaś kolaska odkryta się tu zbliża, a w niej coś białego siedzi... — Nie panna to jeszcze jedzie, ale ten, który mi może ślub z nią dać odrzekł bystrooki pan Wołodyjowski — gdyż z daleka poznaję, że to ksiądz biskup Parczewski nadjeżdża z księdzem Białozorem, archidiakonem wileńskim. — Zali oni księcia, choć kalwina, odwiedzają? — Cóż mają czynić? Gdy tego potrzeba dla spraw publicznych, muszą ze sobą politykować. — Ej, rojno też tu ! ej, gwarno ! — rzekł z radością pan Zagłoba. — Człowiek już zardzewiał na wsi jak stary klucz w zamku... Tu się lepsze czasy przypomną. Szelmą jestem, jeżeli dzisiaj do jakiej dziewki-gładyszki w zaloty się nie puszczę! Dalsze słowa pana Zagłoby przerwali żołnierze trzymający straż w bramie, którzy, wypadłszy z odwachu, stanęli w dwa szeregi na przyjęcie księdza biskupa; on zaś przejechał czyniąc krzyż ręką na obie strony, błogosławiąc żołnierzy i zebraną w pobliżu szlachtę. — Polityczny to pan, książę — rzekł Zagłoba — że tak księdza biskupa honoruje, chociaż sam zwierzchności kościelnej nie uznaje... Dałby Bóg, żeby to był pierwszy krok do nawrócenia. — E! nie będzie z tego nic. Niemało o to starań czyniła pierwsza jego żona i nic nie wskórała, aż umarła ze zmartwienia... Ale czemu to Szkoty z warty nie schodzą? Widać, znowu ktoś godny będzie przejeżdżał. Jakoż w dalekości ukazał się cały orszak zbrojnych żołnierzy. — To dragony Ganchofa, poznaję — rzekł Wołodyjowski — ale jakieś karety w środku idą! Wtem bębny poczęły warczeć. — Oho! to, widać, ktoś większy od księdza biskupa żmudzkiego! -zawołał Zagłoba. — Czekaj waść, już są. — Dwie karety w pośrodku. — Tak jest. W pierwszej to pan Korf, wojewoda wendeński. — Jakże! — zakrzyknął Jan — to znajomy ze Zbaraża... Jakoż wojewoda poznał ich, a najpierw Wołodyjowskiego, którego widocznie częściej widywał; więc przejeżdżając wychylił się z kolaski i zakrzyknął: — Witam waszmościów, starzy towarzysze!... Ot, gości wieziem! W drugiej karecie, z herbami księcia Janusza, zaprzągniętej w cztery białe ogiery, siedziało dwóch panów wspaniałej postaci, ubranych z cudzoziemska, w kapelusze o szerokich koliskach, spod których jasne pukle peruk spływały im aż na ramiona, na koronkowe szerokie kołnierze. Jeden, bardzo otyły, nosił spiczastą płową brodę i wąsy rozstrzępione na końcach i podniesione do góry; drugi, młodszy, ubrany całkiem czarno, mniej rycerską miał postawę, ale może wyższy jeszcze urząd, gdyż na szyi błyszczał mu złoty łańcuch zakończony jakimś orderem. Obaj widocznie byli cudzoziemcami, spoglądali bowiem ciekawie na zamek, na ludzi i na ubiory. — Co za diabły? — pytał Zagłoba. — Nie znam ich, nigdy nie widziałem! — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. Wtem karoca przejechała i poczęła okrążać dziedziniec, by zajechać przed główny korpus zamkowy, dragoni zaś zatrzymali się przed bramą. Wołodyjowski poznał dowodzącego nimi oficera. — Tokarzewicz! — zakrzyknął — a bywaj no waszmość! — Czołem, mości pułkowniku! — A jakich to szołdrów wieziecie? — To Szwedzi. — Szwedzi? — Tak jest, i znaczni ludzie. Ten gruby to hrabia Loewenhaupt, a ów cieńszy to Benedykt Shitte baron von Duderhoff. — Duderhoff?! — rzekł Zagłoba. — A czego oni tutaj chcą? — pytał pan Wołodyjowski. — Bóg ich wie! — odpowiedział oficer. — My ich od Birż eskortujem. Pewnie paktować z naszym księciem przyjechali, bo tam w Birżach słyszeliśmy, że książę wielkie wojsko zbiera i że ma Inflanty najechać. — Ha, szelmy, tchórz was oblatuje ! — wołał Zagłoba. — To Wielkopolskę najeżdżacie, króla rugujecie, a tu kłaniacie się Radziwiłłowi, by was w Inflanty nie połechtał. Poczekajcie! będziecie zmykać do waszych Duderhoffów, aż wam pończochy opadną! Zaraz my tu z wami podunderujemy. Niech żyje Radziwiłł! — Niech żyje! — powtórzyła stojąca przy bramie szlachta. — Defensor patriae! Obrońca nasz! Na Szweda, mości panowie! Na Szweda ! Uczyniło się koło. Coraz więcej szlachty zbierało się z dziedzińca, co widząc Zagłoba skoczył na wystający cokół bramy i począł wołać: — Mości panowie, słuchajcie! Kto mnie nie zna, temu powiem, żem jest stary zbarażczyk, który Burłaja, największego hetmana po Chmielnickim, tą oto starą ręką usiekł; kto zaś nie słyszał o Zagłobie, ten, widać, czasu pierwszej kozackiej wojny groch łuszczył, kury macał albo cielęta pasał, czego po tak zacnych kawalerach się nie spodziewam. — Wielki to rycerz! — ozwały się liczne głosy. — Nie masz w Rzeczypospolitej większego!... Słuchajcie! — Słuchajcie mości panowie! Starym kościom chciało się wypoczynku; lepieĺ by mi było po piekarniach się wylegać, twaróg ze śmietaną jadać, po sadach chodzić i jabłka zbierać albo, ręce w tył założywszy, nad żniwakami stać lub dziewki po łopatkach poklepywać. Pewnie i nieprzyjaciel byłby mnie dla własnego dobra ostawił w spokoju, bo i Szwedzi, i Kozacy wiedzą, że mam rękę przyciężką i dałby Bóg, aby moje imię tak było znane waćpanom, jak hostibus jest znane. — A co to za kur tak górnie pieje? — spytał nagle jakiś głos. — Nie przerywaj! bodaj cię zabito! — wołali inni. Lecz Zagłoba dosłyszał. — Wybaczcie, waćpanowie, temu kogutkowi! — zakrzyknął — bo on jeszcze nie wie, z której strony ogon, a z której głowa. Szlachta wybuchnęła ogromnym śmiechem, a zmieszany preopinant cofał się prędzej poza tłum, aby ujść szyderstw, które poczęły się sypać na jego głowę. — Wracam do materii! — mówił Zagłoba. Owóż, repeto, należałby mi się wypoczynek, ale że ojczyzna w paroksyzmie, że nieprzyjaciel depce naszą ziemię, przetom tu jest, mości panowie, aby razem z wami oponować się hostibus w imię tej matki, która nas wszystkich wykarmiła. Kto przy niej dziś nie stanie, kto jej na ratunek nie pobieży, ten nie syn, ale pasierb, ten niegodzien jej miłości. Ja stary, idę, niech się dzieje wola boża, a jeśli zginąć przyjdzie, tedy ostatnim tchem będę wołał: "Na Szweda! panowie bracia! na Szweda!.. " Poprzysięgnijmy sobie, że nie prędzej popuścimy szable z dłoni, aż ich z ojczyzny wyżeniem !... — My i bez przysiąg na to gotowi ! — zawołały liczne głosy. — Pójdziem, gdzie nas nasz hetman książę poprowadzi; zajedziem, gdzie potrzeba. — Mości panowie bracia!... Widzieliście, jako dwóch pludraków przyjechało w złocistej karecie. Wiedzą oni, że nie z Radziwiłłem to igrać. Będą za nim po komnatach chodzić i w łokcie go całować, by im dał pokój. Ale książę, mości panowie, od którego z narady wracam, upewnił mnie imieniem całej Litwy, że nic z paktów, nic z pergaminów, jeno wojna i wojna! — Wojna! wojna! — powtórzyły jak echa głosy słuchaczy. — Lecz że i wódz— mówił dalej Zagłoba -tym śmielej sobie poczyna, im swoich żołnierzy pewniejszy, okażmy tedy, mości panowie, nasze sentymenta. A nuże! Pójdźmy pod pańskie okna zakrzyknąć: "Hajże na Szweda !" Za mną, mości panowie! To rzekłszy zeskoczył z cokołu i ruszył naprzód, a tłum za nim, i tak przyszli pod same okna czyniąc gwar coraz większy, który w końcu zlał się w jeden olbrzymi okrzyk: — Na Szweda! na Szweda! Po chwili wypadł z sieni pan Korf, wojewoda wendeński, zmieszany bardzo, za nim Ganchof, pułkownik rajtarów książęcych, i obaj poczęli hamować szlachtę, uciszać, prosić, żeby się rozeszła. — Na Boga ! — mówił pan Korf — tam na górze aż szyby drżą, a waćpanowie ani wiecie, jakeście się nie w porę z waszymi okrzykami wybrali. Jakże to możecie posłom zniewagi czynić, przykład niekarności dawać! Kto was do tego pobudził? — Ja ! — odrzekł Zagłoba. — Powiedz wasza miłość księciu panu w imieniu nas wszystkich, że go prosimy, aby był twardy, bo do ostatniej kropli krwi gotowiśmy przy nim wytrwać. — Dziękuję waszmościom w imieniu pana hetmana, dziękuję waszmościom, ale już się rozejdźcie. Rozwagi, mości panowie! Na żywy Bóg, rozwagi, bo ojczyznę do reszty pogrążycie! Niedźwiedzią przysługę ojczyźnie oddaje, kto dziś posłów znieważa. — Co nam do posłów! Chcemy się bić, nie paktować! — Cieszy mnie animusz waszmościów! Przyjdzie na to pora niedługo, bogdajże i bardzo prędko. Wypocznijcie teraz przed wyprawą. Pora na gorzałkę i przekąskę! Źle się bić o pustym brzuchu. — Prawda, jako żywo! — zawołał pan Zagłoba. — Prawda, w sedno utrafił. Skoro książę zna nasze sentymenta, to nie mamy tu co robić! I tłum począł się rozpraszać, największy zaś płynął do oficyn, w których liczne stoły były już zastawione. Pan Zagłoba szedł na czele — pan Korf zaś wraz z pułkownikiem Ganchofem udali się do księcia, który siedział na naradzie z posłami szwedzkimi, z księdzem biskupem Parczewskim, z księdzem Białozorem, z panem Adamem Komorowskim i z panem Aleksandrem Mierzejewskim, dworzaninem króla Jana Kazimierza, czasowo bawiącym w Kiejdanach. — Kto tam był sprawcą tej wrzawy? — pytał książę, z którego lwiej twarzy gniew jeszcze nie ustąpił. — To ów szlachcic świeżo przybyły, sławny pan Zagłoba ! — odpowiedział wojewoda wendeński. — Mężny to rycerz — odparł książę — ale za wcześnie mi się rządzić poczyna. To rzekłszy skinął na pułkownika Ganchofa i począł mu coś szeptać do ucha. Pan Zagłoba tymczasem, rad z siebie, szedł do sal dolnych uroczystym krokiem, mając przy sobie panów Skrzetuskich i pana Wołodyjowskiego, do których mówił z cicha: — A co, amici? ledwiem się pokazał, jużem afekt w tej szlachcie ku ojczyźnie rozbudził. Łatwiejże teraz księciu odprawić z niczym posłów, bo się na nasze suffragia potrzebuje tylko powołać. Nie będzie to, jak myślę, bez nagrody, choć najwięcej mi o honor chodzi. Czego żeś tak stanął, panie Michale, jak skamieniały i oczy utkwiłeś w oną kolaskę przy bramie? — To ona ! — rzekł ruszając wąsikiem pan Michał. — Na Boga żywego, ona sama! — Kto taki? — Billewiczówna... — Ta, która ci dała rekuzę? — Tak jest. Patrzcie waszmościowie, patrzcie! Nie zmarniećże tu człeku od żałości? — A poczekajcie no! — rzekł Zagłoba — trzeba się przyjrzyć. Kolaska tymczasem, zatoczywszy koło, zbliżyła się do rozmawiających. Siedział w niej okazały szlachcic z siwiejącym wąsem, a obok niego panna Aleksandra, piękna jak zawsze, spokojna i poważna. Pan Michał utkwił w nią wzrok rozżalony i skłonił się nisko kapeluszem, ale ona nie dostrzegła go w tłumie. Zagłoba zaś rzekł spoglądając na jej delikatne, szlachetne rysy: — Pańskie to jakieś dziecko, panie Michale, i za misterna dla żołnierza. Przyznaję, że gładka, ale ja wolę takie, co to i zrazu nie poznasz: armata czy białogłowa? — Nie wiesz waszmość, kto to przyjechał? — spytał pan Michał stojącego obok szlachcica. — Jakże nie wiem?! — odparł szlachcic — to pan Tomasz Billewicz, miecznik rosieński. Wszyscy go tu znają, bo to dawny radziwiłłowski sługa i przyjaciel. Kategoria:Potop